Growltiger's Last Stand
by Ashy4
Summary: A story, told in first person narrative, about what Growltiger is thinking of in his last few moments. It's my first CATS fic. Reviewers be gentle...Please?


Growltiger's Last Stand

Never, in all my years as a pirate, did I imagine myself, Growltiger, walking the plank of my own ship. I hear them laughing behind me, knowing that their victory is close at hand. My hands are bouned tightly behind me, so that I will not be able to save my self from this watery death. My lady Griddlebonehas dissapeared. I now wonder if I shall see her again. I regret to say, that I will not, as I stand here at death's door, and my lifeflashes before my eyes. 

I wasn't a pirate at first. I was a simple sailor, on ships that carried, gold, and supplies, from one place to another. On one of these voyages, our ship was attacked by 'The Black Queen', the most feared pirate ship of them all. Their numbers, and weapons were greater than ours and we were easily overcome. For a reason I have never known, my life was spared, by Cat Morgan, the captain of the ship. He took me in to work on 'The Black Queen'. I had been in his company for many years, and during that time we raided amny ships, and I learned the ways of the pirate. Cat Morgan had taught me many things. I looked up to him like a father figure.

Then came the night that still haunts me to this day. It had happened as suddenly as a storm on the ocean. A siamese ship had come out ofnowhere and took us by surprise. We fought with them, for what seemed like an eternity, the sound of our cutlases clanging together, someactually creating small sparks. Cat Morgan fought with Jenga, the captain of the siamese ship. Their cutlasses clanged, as their feet danced toavoid each others balde. I held my breath hoping Cat Morgan would reign victorious, in their fight. My heart leapt with joy, when He had knocked Jenga to the ground, and pinned him there. At this everyone had stopped, and all was silent. Jenga begged for mercy, saying that he would

leave immediatly, in exchange for his life. Cat Morgan accepted, which I think was a foolish thing to do. Jenga slowly rose from the ground, he reached into his sleave, and pulled out a dagger. I cried in warning to Cat Morgan, but was too late, as Jenga had plunged the dagger into his chest. Time slowed, as Cat Morgan fell to the ground. Filled with grief, and hate, I ran towards Jenga. I swung my cutlass, but her evaded, and cut off my right ear with his dagger. The pain was unimaginable, but at the time I cared nothing for it. I swung again, this time the edge of my blade traveled across his throat, creatinga deep, clan cut. He clutched his throat, struggling for air, the scarlet liquide seeping through his fingers. He staggered aboard the ship, and losing hisbalance he fell overboard, into the deep blue sea.

As the siamese fleed from our ship, I ran towards Cat Morgan, hopping he would be alright. The last words he said to me were "Take care of me ship lad. You're the new captain, so long...", and with that he took his last breath and passed to the Heavyside layer. We lowered his body into the sea, and set sail.

Many years passed, and I became the most feared pirate on all the seven seas. I raided many ships, and took many lives. The persians, and the siamese feared me the most. There was one persian who wasn't afraid though. She was a beautiful white persian queen. Her name wasGriddlebone. I met her in the Wellington Arms, in a small harbour town. Like everyone, she had heard of me, and asked me for passage aboard my ship. I was skeptical to let her on board, but I accepted her request, and told her that we were to set sail no later than six o'clock in themorning, and that she would need to find somwhere else to stay for the night.

At half past 5, we prepared to disembark. I had told the crew, that a new passenger would be comming aboard. They were a little taken by surprise, for I would rarely allow someone to board the ship. It was only minutes beofre we set sail, That Griddlebone arrived. She spent most of the voyage in her bunker, but occasionally went up to the upper deck. She captured my heart, with her songs, and we sang duets together. I fell in love with her, and I was sure she was in love with me. We sang together while the rest of the crew were asleep. Little did we know that the boat was being surrounded by a hundred bright blue eyes.

The siamese, led by Ghengis, Jenga's son, ambushed the ship. With the crew unprepared, we proved to be no match for them. Griddlebone and I were seperated, and she screamed when she was badly skeered. My crew and I fought the best we could, but there were too many for us to even stand a chance.

Now here I am awaiting my fate. My last thoughts are of all the things I have done in my life. The many lives I have taken, and the love I have now lost. Knowing that no one will mourn for me, I am at peace. But forever I shall strike fear in those who knew me, and I will always be known a Growltiger the Terror of Thames...


End file.
